


love; a story in four sentences

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: Love is a chemical reaction in the brain that brings a feeling of euphoria.





	love; a story in four sentences

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my Tumblr, at inkedsnow! Kudos/Comments appreciated!

Ash doesn’t know how to even begin describing his feelings for Eiji. All he knows is that his heart beats faster, his face gets red and his skin prickles at his touch. The most he ever wants–wishes–to do is make him smile, and to hear his laugh.

And he would battle the Devil if it would mean Eiji would be safe and happy for eternity.


End file.
